What Happened Next
by Saint New
Summary: What happened after Olivia and Elliot wanted new partners? How did it affect their collegues?


**Monday**

Olivia

_Today was a bad day. Possibly the worst of them. When I got up this morning, I could tell it was going to be a bad day. I know how that sounds, but like some claim they can tell it's going to rain in spite of the clear sky, I cantell whether or not it will be a good day. Usually, it's not. Sometimes, it will start off as a good day and evolve into a bad day. I hate those days. But not as much as days like these. Days like these, sometimes the bad thing doesn't immediately present itself. Elliot says that's my problem: I'm forever anticipating that something is going to go wrong. I say that if you know it's going to happen, you can't help but anticipate it. No use in ignoring it, it'll hit you just as hard. That's his problem; he thinks that if he ignores it, it will go away. I learned a _long _time ago that the world doesn't work like that..._

Elliot

_I'll be damned, she was right. It _was _a bad day. Maybe not the worst I've experienced, but it was one of them. Truth be told, when she came in dragging her feet, I had a feeling that something was gonna happen today. She would never come in looking that sad if it were a personal problem. I don't know how she does it, but she is very good at keeping her personal and professional life seperate. I can only think of a few times when the two overlapped, including her stint with Brain Cassidy and Nick Ganzar... Ganzar. Urgh, how I depised him. He was a sneaky one, not unlike most reporters. "Let's pretend I'm the subway rapist..." How sick is that? I knew he wouldn't last long..heh, they never do...they've never lasted as long as we have..._

**Tuesday**

Cragen

_Well, I think that for the first time in years, I craved a drink. When she walked into my office, I thought she was going to ask for vacation time. I'd wish she had, I'd have happy given it to her. When she closed that door, she looked like a kid who's best friend just moved away. I hoped that her and that hot tempered partner of hers hadn't done something that'd get all our asses in a sling. I really wanted her to say something like she had gone to see the doctor about her cut and they siad she had to lay off the job for a couple of weeks. Or that she was pregnant with John's baby or something like that. I know, I know, that is odd, but I think I already knew what she was gonna say, and was desperately trying to convince myself otherwise. I was fixing to tell her that I wouldn't tell I.A.B. about her and Elliot, but she spoke first. And what she said took my breath away..._

**Wednesday**

John

_I lost the bet. I bet that they would sleep together before they requested new partners. My partner bet that they would switch partners before they slept together. We both lost to our ADA, who said that they'd want new partners so that they _didn't _sleep together. They can't seem to stand each other anymore, so it seems Novak won out. Damn, that is a hundred bucks I don't wanna fork over. That's a hundred bucks I'd pay Benson to take her partner back, cause he's a handful. How they managed to work it out for all these years is beyond me. He is far more short tempered than Fin was. Less playful too. I know he's probably hurting from giving her up, but, from what I hear, he wanted a new partner first. But not me. I didn't want a new partner. I finally broke mine in. I want my partner back..._

Fin

_I miss John. Sure I see him everyday-well, at least everyday he doesn't take off work pretending to be sick. I used to tease him about it all the time. But a couple weeks ago, he confessed to me that he is a cancer survivor. He didn't want anyone to know, and I can respect that, so I haven't told a soul. I haven't heard him murmur a peep about government conspiracies. I miss that, though I'll never say it aloud, mostly because I think Elliot would beat me up. Elliot...I know it's wrong, but I sometimes wish I had gotten him. Olivia scares me. She's got alot of baggage, but she never shows emotion. Some call her Ice Queen, as I used too. I never understood until now why her partner was quick to defend her when they said that. They don't know that it eats her up. They don't know she cries. They just don't know..._

**Thursday**

Casey

_So it's true. They really did break it off. There's much talk about how they got re-partnered. I heard that John and Fin put their names in a hat and hoped for the best. Someone said that they were getting ready to leave SVU, and were simply prepping themselves for new partners. There's a rumor that they slept together and Cragen forced them to seperate. I hope that's not the case, cause then, I'd have to fork a hundred bucks over to John. Pity. Those other two don't realize how much the "dynamic duo" are to handle. Or at least they didn't. I can tell John has had his first taste of Ode de Elliot. I'll bet it's bitter. As bitter as Elliot's gonna be for the next few weeks, cause Lord knows that man can hold a grudge. Then he'd drive you crazy refusing to talk about it. I should know, I fell for it. Not once, but three times. Oh, well, they'll get over it. They'll want each other back. They don't realize that the only thing either one of them has is their job and each other..._

**Friday**

Huang

_They split up. It was to be expected. In all my years in this profession, however, never had something work related affected me so. I don't think their new partners will be able handle them. They won't be able to handle their new partners either. They're both accustomed to a unique standard found only in each other and it will be hard for them to adjust. I'm hopeful, as always. Elliot will quickly grow tired of John's subdued paranoia. Fin's far too predicatable for Olivia. They need each other and there is no other way to put it. They don't even realize it. But they will. Oh, but they will..._

Warner

_I was shocked to say the least. When the Ice Queen and Mr. Ponytail walked in, I figured that Their partners were elsewhere, probably arguing over goverment conspiracies. I asked them where their better halves were. She simply laughed and said she _was _the better half and walked out. He looked sad-really sad. He informed me that they were partners now and he wished they weren't. I warned him not to say that too loud and was rewarded with a sad smile. It must be hard. That's why choose to work alone. Partnership is like a marriage. You have to be wholeheartedly committed to it. And when it falls through, it hurts like hell..._

**the end**


End file.
